marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendell Rand (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Orson Randall (guardian, deceased); Shakirah (1st wife, deceased); Heather Duncan (Silver Dragon) (second wife, deceased); Daniel Rand-K'ai (Iron Fist) (son); Lord Tuan (adoptive father); Miranda Rand-K'ai (Death-Sting) (daughter); Thomas Duncan (father-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = K'un-Lun, Rand Building, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = K'un-Lun | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = CEO of Rand-Meachum Inc. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Gil Kane | First = Marvel Premiere #15 | Death = Iron Fist: The Living Weapon Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = After having been trained extensively in the martial Arts, Wendell Rand travelled to K'un-Lun to become Iron Fist. After saving Tuan and his son Nu-An from an attack, he was adopted by Tuan and allowed to live in the mystical city. During this time, Wendell fell in love with Shakirah and they married and had a child, Miranda. Nu-An, however, was in love with Shakirah as well, which caused him to drive both the woman and her child from the city. Wendell Rand K'ai eventually battled Davos before Tuan, then Yu-Ti, the August Personage in Jade, ruler of K'un-Lun, to determine who would possess the right to face the dragon Shou-Lao the Undying and gain the power of Iron Fist. As Davos refused to yield, even when badly beaten, Yu-Ti declared victory for Wendell; but Davos accused Yü-Ti of playing favorites towards his adoptive son. Lei-Kung commanded Davos be silent and sent him from the room. Collapsing to the ground, Davos told Wendell he should have killed him. Wendell did not go on to challenge Shou-Lao and left K'un-Lun instead. Wendell sought to return to K'un-Lun, which ordinarily was only accessible from Earth through an interdimensional nexus that opened once every ten years. When his son Daniel (who would become the hero Iron Fist) was nine, they traveled to Tibet along with Wendell's wife Heather and his business partner Harold Meachum in search of the nexus to K'un-Lun. Toppling off a treacherous mountain passage, Daniel dragged his mother and father over the ice shelf with him. While he and his mother landed on a ledge below, his father dangled over the sheer drop of the mountainside and called to his partner for help. Hoping to take over Rand's share of the business, Meachum instead caused him to lose his grip and apparently plunge to his death. It was later revealed that since they were in close proximity to K'un Lun, the magic of the area preserved his broken body, leaving him alive for many many years. When Daniel had grown up and defeated The One, it was revealed The One was only a robot. It was then dumped into the same trench that Wendell's body was and it bonded to him, attaching his head to it and taking his memories. | Powers = Wendell is a supremely talented combatant, a master of the martial arts of K'un-Lun. He is also a skilled entrepreneur. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Wendell Rand at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Rand Family Category:Businesspeople